Surfeur de mon coeur
by HBKloverHBK
Summary: SLASH. Chris Jericho et Shawn Michaels prennent du bon temps au soleil. Pour voir Chris en surfeur, c'est par ici.


**Un petit OS avec mes deux chouchous, Shawn et Chris, qui prennent du bon temps.**

**Comme d'hab, ils sont la propriété d'eux mêmes.**

Shawn et moi sommes ensemble depuis quelques jours. Pour l'instant, notre relation se limite aux câlins et aux bisous. On n'est jamais allé plus loin. Nous avons pris deux semaines de vacances et avons loué une immense villa. Nous sommes à Los Angeles et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux en vacances. Notre maison donne directement sur une petite plage privée. Le pied. Je suis sur la terrasse, en train d'essayer de remonter tant bien que mal, la fermeture de ma combinaison de surf, qui a comme par hasard décidé de se coincer. Shawn sors de la cuisine et se dirige vers moi.

- Arrête de gigoter comme ça, je vais t'aider.

Je lui obéis et cesse immédiatement mes mouvements inutiles. L'une de ses mains se pose sur ma hanche et l'autre remonte la fermeture. Ses deux mains glissent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à la cambrure de mon dos. Il reste sans bouger un moment. Je me retourne pour lui faire face et le remercier mais avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, il m'embrasse comme il le fait à chaque fois que je pars surfer. Il m'embrasse en y mettant toute son âme. Il me regarde dans les yeux, me caresse la joue et me murmure :

- Fais attention.

- Je te le promets, je lui réponds.

C'est devenu une sorte de rituel. Je sais que dès que j'aurai mis un pied dans l'eau, il va s'asseoir sur un rocher et me regarder partir à l'assaut des vagues. Puis quand je vais revenir, il sera étalé sur le sable, en train de se faire bronzer et là j'irai me changer puis j'irai le rejoindre. Il attendra alors que lui mette de la crème solaire. Il adore ça.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois, empoigne ma planche et file rejoindre l'océan. Une fois sur l'eau, je me retourne et le vois s'installer sur son rocher favori. Je souris. Qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer. Je dompte quelques rouleaux, tombe à l'eau une dizaine de fois, me relève, surfe et retombe. Une magnifique vague arrive. Celle là, hors de question que je la rate. Je la prends et pousse un cri de victoire quand je m'aperçois que je l'ai surfé jusqu'au bout. Je regagne rapidement notre petite plage. Je suis surpris, mon texan n'est pas en train de se faire dorer. Il m'attend, debout, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. J'adore quand il fait ça. Je pose ma longboard sur le sable. Je lui pique son chapeau de cow-boy et je le mets.

- T'as l'air d'une grenouille texane, me fait-il remarquer, moqueur.

- Merci, ça fait plaisir.

Il tente de se rattraper comme il peut. Il me prend dans ses bras et ses lèvres viennent chercher les miennes. Il me dit que c'est très sexy une grenouille. Surtout avec un chapeau. Et il en rajoute une couche en me disant qu'il me manque le holster et le pistolet. Cette fois, je le fais basculer et nous roulons sur le sable chaud. Une fois que lui ai immobilisé les poignets et que je me suis assuré d'être en position de supériorité, je joue avec ses lèvres, puis rapidement avec sa langue. Il ne peut pas se lever, alors j'en profite au maximum. Ma bouche ne se décolle de la sienne qu'au bout de longues minutes. Il me demande :

- Chris, il y a un truc que j'ai toujours voulu savoir.

Je me redresse pour me mettre en position assise. Il m'imite.

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur les surfeurs ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'ils ne portent rien sous leur combinaison.

Je rie. Il ne peut pas être sérieux cinq minutes.

- Je vais me changer, tu veux venir vérifier par toi-même ?

- Avec grand plaisir.

Je me lève, le prends par la main et je l'emmène jusqu'à notre chambre. Là, il me dit de me laisser faire. Je me livre à lui. Il fait coulisser lentement la fermeture et baisse la combinaison jusqu'à dévoiler totalement le haut de mon torse. Je m'adosse au mur. Il me contemple amoureusement puis m'embrasse. Sa bouche explore chaque parcelle de mon corps. Ses mains me caressent. De petits gémissements s'échappent de mes lèvres sous ses mains expertes. Il s'agenouille face à moi. Il sourit. Je souris. Nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. Il fait glisser la combinaison jusqu'à mes chevilles, puis me l'ôte complètement. Il constate avec satisfaction que je ne portais rien en dessous et il semble encore plus apprécier l'état d'excitation dans lequel je me trouve. Sa main erre quelques secondes sur mon membre durcit et quand sa bouche s'en empare, ma tête se renverse et je pousse un long gémissement de bonheur. Ces vacances à L.A promettent d'être les plus belles de ma vie.

**FIN**


End file.
